


【九我】幼兔与猎豹

by noairforme



Category: KIM JUNGWOO - Fandom, NCT
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 12:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noairforme/pseuds/noairforme
Kudos: 3





	【九我】幼兔与猎豹

在一起之后每天姐姐都会翘自习课溜进金廷祐学校等他，今天是金廷祐的实习课，姐姐就在更换工服的更衣室外面坐着等，下课了同学们都陆陆续续换好衣服离开了学校，还有几个鬼头鬼脸地和姐姐打招呼说廷祐被老师留了一会儿就来。

天气太热了，室外又没有空调，姐姐估计人都走光了，溜进更衣室吹着空调坐着等，姐姐把手支在膝盖上，脑袋沉沉地好像要睡着了，这时候金廷祐走了出来，一脸不悦地抖着工服外套披到肩上。

金廷祐本来因为写了一个有轻微瑕疵的代码导致机器加工时零件断裂，作为课代表却犯低级错误的金廷祐被老师留下来语重心长地训了一顿，说是要好好学好知识打好基础才能考高级铣工证，想到在外面穿着短短的制服裙等他的漂亮的姐姐，还被来来往往眼神不老实的同期盯。急着走的金廷祐被拖住了时间感觉到更加焦急了，“老师....我知道错了....我下次一定好好做的....”金廷祐的声音越来越小，抿着嘴巴绞着双手，老师看金廷祐又要哭了，无奈放他走了。

金廷祐吸着鼻子走进了更衣室，看到姐姐在凳子上昏昏欲睡，娇小得像一只打盹的小猫，制服裙还是改得这么短，小小的膝盖冻的红红的，俯着身子睡觉还能看到里面内衣的蕾丝。该死....我在想什么啊，金廷祐心里暗骂自己，姐姐还是比自己年纪还小的小女孩呢。金廷祐故意沉着脸不看姐姐，故作镇定地径直走到自己的柜子面前。

“呀金廷祐，也太久了吧”猛得醒来的姐姐埋怨地撅着嘴巴：“我都要睡着了”，有点昏昏钝钝的姐姐坐在更衣室的方形连凳上，把头搁在站在面前自顾自换衣服的金廷祐的后腰上。金廷祐有点头皮发麻，强忍着的身体的发热感暗暗想着：不要这样子啊....僵硬着后腰把上衣脱掉。

姐姐见他不做回应，用力地在金廷祐的背上掐了一下，又嬉皮笑脸地逗他说：“今天爸爸妈妈带哥哥到外地去开会了，我可以不用回家哦！”说完还用毛毛的小脑袋蹭着金廷祐结实的后背咯咯地笑。

金廷祐轻轻地把她的脑袋拨开：“姐姐不要再逗我了”姐姐看他脸憋得通红，像不小心听到黄色笑话的小男孩，更加想要去逗逗他“不是，我是认真的哦，欧巴今天晚上和我一起住吧”，说完还恶作剧地偷偷笑“哥哥是不敢吧，哥哥胆子真的很小哦”。

金廷祐心里一遍遍地重复，请不要再这样了...不要再撒娇了...这是我的宝贝小女孩啊。他套上T恤之后慢慢地叠着衣柜里的衣服，内心掀起的巨浪和表面上风平浪静的激烈冲突让他无法开口说话。

我多想碰碰我的小女孩啊，我这么难才把你找回来，我每个日日夜夜都疯狂地想着你，无数次地想你就在我身边，无数地想起你的眼鼻嘴和娇小的身躯，无数次想起你袖口和裙摆上香气，无数次想起你从小到大被自己容忍着的、自以为是的欺负和保护，你竟然说我不敢，你知道我是怎样的压抑自己狂热的内心，你才能这样肆无忌惮，你却说我不敢，我的小女孩啊，我可不是这么好欺负的呢。

激烈的感情让金廷祐眼睛不争气红了，他皱着眉低下了头，姐姐吃瘪地在旁边揪着领口的蝴蝶结丝带玩：“哥哥真没意思，哥哥快带我去吃饭吧我好饿哦。”金廷祐叹了口气，扭过头看着姐姐的眼神雾气缭绕，我的小女孩，你怎么可以像一只不知道猛狮逼近的幼兔一样无辜呢，明明一切都是因为你，因为你我才这样欲火中烧，因为你我才强作镇定。

金廷祐像突然进攻的猎豹将姐姐按在柜门上，将脸靠近颤抖着声音说：“说了不要这样，姐姐觉得我很好欺负吗？”他眼睛憋得通红，眼泪随着呼吸滑落，跟他恶狠狠的语气毫不相符，姐姐还没有反应过来，脑子空空地眼神随着他的泪滴往下，才发现自己的腰间被强硬地顶住。

“哥哥....金廷祐不要哭....哥哥，你知道我是逗你玩的....”姐姐的声音越来越小，悄悄地抬起眼睛从刘海的发缝中搜寻金廷祐的目光对视。  
“我知道，”他爱惜地用鼻尖蹭着姐姐的脸颊“可是我们小妍知道哥哥在想什么吗？”他将姐姐的衬衣下摆从裙子里抽出来，手顺势钻进衬衣里越来越往上，似有似无地在姐姐的胸口轻轻画圈，“哥哥我”他的指尖碰到了细小的蕾丝，手颤抖着翻开内衣更加往里探，刚从机床上结束操作的双手有些粗糙，他狡黠地揉捏着突起的乳头“一直等着小妍长大，可是小妍长大了却变成了哥哥我的姐姐呢”  
姐姐有点紧张地微张的嘴唇，潮红的脸颊，直视的目光像一剂强效春药，狠狠地推到他的血液里，金廷祐无法压抑住粗壮的喘息声，却又故意避开了姐姐鼓起勇气迎上来的嘴唇，细密地吻过她的脖颈、肩膀，吮吸着她的光滑的锁骨的肌肤，鼻息霸道地喷在她的肩窝上。  
这样的金廷祐熟悉又陌生，含着眼泪的、语气温柔的、隐忍又爆发的金廷祐，她才恍然大悟，一直以来的蛮横欺负，在金廷祐面前只是小猫舔爪，她却一直以为自己把金廷祐吃得死死的，任闹不恼，如今发现他是比别人都容易流泪的，但更凶狠的雄狮。  
金廷祐爱惜地抚过着她的鼻尖，唇珠，乳尖，肚脐眼，毫不犹豫地将制服裙提到腰间，将姐姐轻轻往回一拉，她就跌进了金廷祐的怀里，金廷祐坐在凳子上，让姐姐面朝他坐在他的腿上，“金廷祐哥哥什么都知道。”  
金廷祐抓着姐姐的手往自己的腿间伸去，用她的手拉下了裤链，接着不由分说地扯下了姐姐的内裤，果然是他的小女孩，连内裤上都是小蕾丝和小草莓，上面的体液痕迹写满了她的真实想法。姐姐感觉自己像一块离开冰箱过久的奶油。  
金廷祐轻巧地托住姐姐的屁股，对准了恶狠狠地插了进去，抽插之间姐姐的呼吸和娇喘支离破碎，原来温柔的人做爱也会这样掠夺一般，但是还没来得及想明白，很快就理智出走般地发晕，只能听见自己诚实的声音，身体撞击的声音、体液的碰撞声还有金廷祐的喘息。  
在频率和力道愈发加强的时候，她四肢发软地靠在金廷祐身上任他摆弄，他一只手捏起她的下巴，逼着她对视，下身一边用力，眼睛却蓄满了泪水说“姐姐还觉得我好欺负吗？”


End file.
